Haven
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: Who do you turn to when the world turns gray? Your family, of course! some sad Woody/Bo
1. Why is Woody Sad?

***stands at blackboard with dunce cap on, writing…* I must not start new stories when other stories need my attention…I must not start new stories when other stories need my attention…I must…**

**Aw, hell with it. Hey, y'all! :D So after TS3, I started wondering, "How does Woody deal so well with Bo being gone?" I mean, he was obviously saddened when remembering her, but seemed to deal just fine-he wasn't moping or anything in the movie. My brain went, "Well, duh, he has his family to support him." Then I thought, "Wow, what a great family dynamic they must have."**

**Ding.**

**And this story was born. **

**It's gonna be a threeshot, maybe four. BIG MAYBE. And it's a warm, fuzzy story. Obviously some sad undertones, but warm and fuzzy nonetheless.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_The family is a haven in a heartless world. ~Attributed to Christopher Lasch_

_

* * *

_It was early morning. Bonnie was going to be at her grandmother's the entire day, giving the toys free run of the house.

Bonnie's toys had tracked a certain cowboy to Bonnie's mom's room.

"Hey, Woody!"

Woody jumped at the voice-he was lost in his thoughts. He turned to Trixie, the one who had called him.

"We were just about to start a game of Clue. Wanna play?" She chirped.

"Oh," Woody sighed. "No, thanks."

"Huh? Why not?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, come on, Sheriff!" Dolly tried.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm just not in the mood."

With that, he walked solemnly towards the bookshelf.

All of Bonnie's original toys shared a confused look.

"What's up with him?" Buttercup voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Well, it's obvious he's upset about something," Mr. Pricklepants mused.

"Maybe we should ask the others," Dolly reasoned.

They all nodded, and made their way towards Bonnie's room.

"Hey, guys?" Trixie called.

All the toys turned and walked closer to the others.

"Is something wrong, Trixie?" Rex asked, concerned.

"No, everything's fine," She smiled dreamily.

"Um, no, it's not," Dolly reminded her.

Trixie snapped out of it. "Oh, right! It's not!"

"What's the problem?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"That, is the problem." Mr. Pricklepants pointed at Woody, who was sitting on top of the bookshelf in the other room, a book clearly not being read in front of him, looking out the window sadly.

"Yeah, he's been like that all day," Hamm nodded.

"Any idea why?" Dolly asked.

"Beats me," Hamm shrugged, and most of the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'd better figure it out soon," Slinky insisted.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him this upset since the day Bo got sold." Buzz commented.

"Who?" Buttercup cocked his head in confusion, as did the rest of Bonnie's toys.

But Jessie let out a huge, long gasp of realization.

"Easy, cowgirl, don't suck all the air out of the room," Hamm deadpanned.

"What's today?" Jessie asked frantically.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Mr. Pricklepants raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Trixie jumped up and down in excitement. "It's Thursday!"

"No-no-no," Jessie shook her head. "I meant, what's the date?" She knew already, but hoped she was wrong.

"It's the 22nd, isn't it?" Buttercup answered.

"Yep, November 22nd," Dolly agreed.

Jessie wasn't wrong.

"Oh, poor Woody," She looked up at him in supreme pity.

"Are you following this?" Buttercup whispered to Mr. Potato Head.

"Nope," He answered.

Jessie turned to the group of Andy's old toys in shock. "Guys! How could you forget? I mean, you were the ones that were there!"

"There for what?" Slinky asked.

"November 22nd!" She lowered her voice a little. "You know...Woody and Bo's..." She found herself unable to continue.

Mrs. Potato Head gasped, voicing everyone's sudden understanding.

"Their anniversary," Buzz quietly confirmed.

"Who's Bo?" One of the Peas asked.

Everyone turned to Jessie. She nodded.

"Bo Peep was Woody's wife. She was-" Jessie tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "She was sold...at a yard sale."

The toys who had not heard this story gasped softly.

"Oh my gosh..." Dolly whispered.

"Poor guy," Buttercup glanced back up at Woody.

"That's so sad!" Trixie sniffled.

"What do we do?" Mr. Pricklepants asked.

"Nothing. We should leave him alone," Hamm said as if it were obvious.

"Leave him alone!" Jessie was outraged. "Dontcha think he feels alone enough?"

"Alright, alright, point taken," Hamm admitted.

"Maybe we can try cheering him up," Rex suggested.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Mr. Potato Head jerked his head towards the spaced-out Sheriff.

"What we really need is to show him we're here for him," Buzz reasoned.

"Yeah!" Jessie agreed. "He needs to know that we're his family, and we always will be."

"Yeah, we're here for him!" Buttercup nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, quite right," Mr. Pricklepants smiled.

"We've got his back," Dolly agreed.

"No matter what!" Trixie chirped.

"Yeah, we love that uptight cowboy," Hamm chuckled.

"He always takes care of us," Mrs. Potato Head pointed out.

"Yeah, it's about time we do the same," Mr. Potato Head declared.

"He can always lean on us," Buzz nodded.

Suddenly, Jessie had another idea.

"And I know just how we'll tell him that," She smirked.

* * *

**Tell me whatcha thought so far in reviews, and I'll see ya in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Angst Galore

**Hello, everyone! So not a lot happens in this chapter, but it's filled with angst, as the title suggests. It's kinda filler, but ya gotta stick filler in somewhere, right? Otherwise the story won't be filled….with..anything. Yeah.**

**Major thanks to musingpadawan, itssheriffwoody, Chrislma, IvyLeagueIvy, Jadeswolf, and Yokai Summoner for story alerting/favoriting this story, and also to Yokai Summoner and jesspikalapal for reviewing! Hope this doesn't constitute as "long" jesspikalapal! ^_^;**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Woody sighed, giving up on reading his book. He resigned to just staring out the window.

He allowed the thoughts that had been trying to get at him all day to finally pierce through him.

Bo.

Her face.

Her eyes.

Her lips.

Her dress.

Her smile.

The way she said his name.

He would never hear her say his name again.

He would never feel her shepherd's crook pull his neck again.

Woody chuckled for a moment as he remembered that Christmas so many years ago.

* * *

_Woody was all ready to go hear the present unwrapping, when he felt himself being pulled by the neck in the opposite direction. _

_He was used to this by now, but it didn't make his neck any less sore. _

_Not that he really cared. _

_He turned to Bo, who was smiling her mischievous smile that brought that beautiful twinkle to her eye. _

_"Bo, there's gotta be a less painful way to get my attention," Woody chuckled, rubbing his neck. _

_She ignored this comment. "Merry Christmas, Sheriff," She purred, pointing upwards with her crook. _

_Woody looked up to see Bo's sheep holding something in their mouths. "Is that mistletoe?" _

_"Mmm-hm!" Bo nodded, before tackling him into a passionate kiss._

_

* * *

_Woody brought his knees to his chest as he'd seen Jessie do so many times when she was upset.

Her kiss. He'd never feel her kiss again.

Not a day went by that he didn't miss Bo, and not a day went by that he didn't worry about her.

'_Is she okay? Is her owner taking good care of her? That old lady looked nice enough, but..._' He paused. '_Is she happy? Does she think about me as much as I think about her?_'

He hoped she did, and hoped she didn't at the same time. He didn't want Bo to forget him, but wanted her to be as happy as possible.

Woody usually didn't let himself go crazy with the 'what if's, but today he just couldn't help it.

10 years. Had it really been that long since he and Bo had been married?

She looked so beautiful that day. They were going to be together forever.

'_I guess forever isn't what it used to be,_' Woody thought bitterly.

He finally faced the one statement he'd been avoiding:

Bo-his Bo, his wife, his light in the darkness, his one true love-

Was gone.

And she wasn't coming back.

Woody rested his head on his knees and let the tears silently fall.

* * *

"Got the song cued up, Trixie?" Jessie asked.

"All set!" She nodded.

"Everyone know their parts?" Jessie asked the room.

They all nodded.

"Question," Mr. Pricklepants raised a paw.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"What is my character's motivation in this scene?"

"Wh-huh?" Jessie was utterly thrown by this comment.

Buttercup, however, was not.

"Your character," He advanced angrily on the lederhosen-clad porcupine. "is you. The scene is real life. And your motivation is that if you don't do this, I'm gonna kick your classically-trained prickly butt clear across the tri-county area! Got it?"

Mr. Pricklepants just huffed.

"We're set," Dolly clarified.

"Uh, right." Jessie turned to Buzz. "Go get Woody."

Buzz nodded and sprinted out of the room.

"I just hope this works," Jessie pulled nervously on her braid.

* * *

**So yeah, kinda short, kinda filler, but the next chapter's the big one-the chapter all this has been leading up to! And as you may have guessed from the last bit, it includes a musical number! MI-MI-MI-MEOW! lulz for references. Anyway, reviews are quite lovely, and you only have one more chapter to tell me what you think, so why not?**


	3. Lean on Me

**I am sooooo sorry for the long delay on this story! I had some serious writer's block near the end, plus school started up and all that. Anyway, REVIEWER RESPONSE!**

**IvyLeagueIvy: Yeah, Buttercup's the man. Glad you love it! ^_^**

**One more thing: The version of the song I used for reference is the Glee version, since it has girl parts, which I needed. So if you want to know what it sounded like, look it up.**

**And now: The conclusion of Haven! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Buzz looked up at Woody on the bookshelf. He was curled up with his knees to his chest, his head resting on the top of his knees.

'_Hoo, boy. This could be harder than I thought._'

With a deep breath, he climbed up the bookcase towards his friend.

Buzz cleared his throat to get the cowboy's attention. "Woody?"

Slowly, Woody turned to Buzz. "Hey, Buzz," He mumbled, pure sadness in his eyes.

'_Let's hope to Star Command this works._'

"Woody, come with me." He gestured, starting to walk away.

Woody sighed. "Buzz, I'm not really up for-"

"I don't recall giving you a choice, Sheriff," Buzz said in the most serious tone he could.

"But, Buzz, I really-"

"Woody, we are going to Bonnie's room. The only choice you're making is whether all of your stuffing will be in place when we get there."

Woody sighed. "Fine."

"Excellent."

The two climbed down the bookcase and walked to Bonnie's room.

Upon opening the door, Woody was met with the whole gang facing him.

"Oh, no, is this an intervention?" He groaned.

"Not quite," Mr. Potato Head smirked.

"Play it, Trixie!" Jessie smiled.

"Playing it!" She cheerfully clicked the left mouse button.

A piano swooped out a tune from the computer's speakers, and all the toys in the room began singing.

"_**Hum  
Hum-hum-hum-hummm  
Hum-hum-hum-hummm  
Hum-hum-hum-hummmmm, hummmmm  
Humm  
Hum-hum-hum-hummm  
Hum-hum-hum-hummm  
Hum-hum-hum-hummmmm, hummmmm.**_"

'What in the world...?' Woody thought.

Mr. Pricklepants stepped forward as the rest of the toys stepped and snapped to the beat.  
He began singing in the most dramatic voice possible (of course).

"_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's  
Always tomorrow._"

Everyone chimed in.

"_**Lean on me  
When you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For  
It won't be long  
'Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on.**_"

Trixie lept down from the desk to sing her part.

"_Please_ (_**please**_)  
_Swallow your pride_ (_**pride**_)  
_If I have things  
You need to borrow_"

Dolly was next.

"(_**For**_) _For no one can fill  
Those of your needs  
That you won't let show_"

Everyone started clapping instead of snapping, and bounced to the beat. Jessie bounded over to Woody and swung an arm around him, forcing him to sway to the beat as she sang.

"_So just call on me, brother  
When you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on!_"

Slinky tapped Woody's foot to get his attention and started singing in his raspy voice.

"_I just might have a problem  
That you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on!_"

The rest of the toys joined in.

"_Lean on me  
When you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For  
It won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on!_"

They all circled around Woody, continuing the song.

"_Just call on me brother  
When you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on!_"  
Woody looked around him at all the faces. Faces that cared about him. Faces that loved him. The faces of his family.

"_I just might have a problem  
That you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me!_"

"If!" Rex interjected.

"_There is a load..._" Mr. Potato Head added.

"_You have to bear..._" Hamm talk-sang.

"_That you can't carry..._" Buttercup smiled.

"We!" The Peas-In-A-Pod and LGM's sang together. "_Are right up the road!_"

"_I'll share your load,_" Buzz clapped a hand on Woody's shoulder.

"_**If you just call me!**_" Everyone sang.

Buzz and Jessie put their arms around Woody's shoulders, and everyone put their arms around them, until they formed a circle that was swaying with the music as they sang.

"_**Call me  
Call me  
Call me  
Call me  
Call me  
Call me  
Call me  
Call me!**_"

To everyone's surprise, Mrs. Potato Head stepped forward.

"_Yeah, ooo  
It won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on, lean on,  
Lean __OOOON MEEEE!_"

Everyone was so shocked that Mrs. Potato Head could belt like that (including Mr. Potato Head, whose mustache had fallen off in shock) that they almost missed the last part.

"_**Lean on, lean on  
Lean on me when you need a friend  
Lean on, lean on  
Lean on, lean on me  
Lean on, lean on  
Lean on me**_"

The circle closed in on Woody. Ordinarily, this would make him feel crowded, but instead he felt...happy.

Safe.

Home.

"_**I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean  
Oooooon!**_"

"_YEAAAAAH!_" Mrs. Potato Head shut her eyes tight as she belted.

"_**Yeaaaaah!**_" Everyone else sang the last note.

There was a moment of silence at the end of the song, and everyone realized they didn't know what to do now.

Jessie took the lead as she barreled Woody in a big hug. All the other toys followed suit as they formed a big clump of a group hug.

"So didja get the message, Woody?" Trixie asked.

He smiled, the first time he'd done so all day. Maybe Bo wasn't here-but the rest of his family was. He had to be immensely grateful for that.

They would all support him, just like he would support any of them. They were all each others' shoulder to cry on as well as each others' partners in fun.

Maybe the toys didn't have much.

But they had each other.

And that was all they needed.

"I got it loud and clear, Trixie."

* * *

**Sappy ending is sappy. Ah, well. Coming up in my Toy Story-ness: a oneshot and a small chapter story! So I'll see you all fairly soon. Later days! **


End file.
